No title yet, any ideas?
by Samka1992
Summary: A lonely nurse's, who works at the 'Bakersfield Retirement Home', life changes, when a biker decides to take an interest in her life


So I'm in a 'Happy'-phase right now and I wanted to start a new fic. Yes I know, another one while I've got five unfinished ones… Oh well.

**Summary:** A lonely nurse's (who works at the 'Bakersfield Retirement Home) life changes, when a biker decides to take an interest in her life

**Rating:** T WILL WARN WHEN POSTING M-rated CHAPTERS

**Pairings:** Happy/Stephanie, Jax/Tara, Opie/Lyla,…

AN (PLEASE READ!): First of all: I did an internship in a retirement home, so I know a few bits and pieces about them, but keep in mind I was only there for three weeks and I was so busy doing shitty jobs that I barely learned anything about other things that go on in that place. In my story there are 4 actual nurses present during one shift for a total for about 40 people. The place I interned only had one a shift, and my opinion was that there were not enough for that amount of people

Second: I have no idea if Hap's mom in a retirement home or a nursing facility or whatever, so in my story she's in a retirement home

Hope the idea is a little original and you guys enjoy the story!

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a 'blah' kind of day in Bakersfield. The sky was a dark gray and it didn't seemed to stop raining for longer then five minutes every once in a while.

People inside the 'Bakersfield Retirement Home' didn't seem to be bothered about it, though. In the living area were a group of 80-plussers cheerfully playing a game of cards, while others just seemed to be enjoying to be watching tv or were talking quietly among themselves.

Stephanie Sommers walked into the nurses station, ready to start the morning briefing so the people who were on night-shift could get out.

Stephanie was a twenty six-year old woman with shoulder length, dark brown hair and a friendly face. Dark brown eyes and breasts that were a little to big to her own liking, but she could deal with them, as long as they didn't start to hurt her back At the moment she was wearing the ugly-ass nurse uniform with some sort of brownish colour. She thought it looked like crap.

"Okay people, lets start," Stephanie, as the nurse in charge, raised her voice over the chattering of the other nurses.

"Everyone here?" she asked while the other six nurses went to sit down when the door opened.

"Sorry I know I'm late," Amanda, a forty year old redhead hurried to sit down.

"No worries, we were just about to start," Stephanie said, while taking out a thick black book to write everything down.

Every time they changed shifts (three times a day) they had a briefing to talk about all of their residents, to talk about their specific needs, if anything happened to somebody that needed to be monitored, …

"Mr Deckers?" she asked to the room, holding her pen ready.

"Nothing special, had a little bit of a hard time getting out of bed but everything fine after that," one of the only male nurses, Jonas, told her and Stephanie nodded.

"Mrs Rena?"

"Refused to eat, pulled my hair when I was helping her get dressed and had a little fight with Anya from admin," another nurse said, Mrs Rena was a nice lady, but was starting to show symptoms of dementia.

Okay, how about Mr Mitchels?"

"Nothing special to report."

"Mrs Labrava?"

"Fell out of bed this morning, hurt her leg, I called the doctor, he should be here soon," Jonas said and Stephanie wrote it down.

The briefing went on for another ten minutes, until they had covered every residents on their floor. After that, four of the eight nurses went home and the rest went back to their jobs.

* * *

Stephanie knocked on the door of Mrs. Labrava and waited till she heard the familiar voice of the elderly woman telling her to come in. She was sitting on her sofa, one leg lying on a pile of cushions, reading a book.

"Good morning, Mrs Labrava, I'm here to take your blood pressure," Stephanie told her and the old lady nodded.

"Good to see you again, dear, Jonas was getting on my nerves, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Rosa" Mrs Labrava told her and Stephanie chuckled.

"Yeah, he's a little…overbearing, but he means well," Stephanie said and the old woman nodded. Meanwhile Stephanie was setting up her stuff to take her blood pressure.

"So, I heard you fell, your leg still hurting?" Stephanie asked and Rosa nodded while she started to take the blood pressure.

"Like Hell," she said and it was now Stephanie's turn to nod.

"I'll give you something for the pain in a bit and the doctor will be here soon," Stephanie promised.

"Thank you, dear," Rosa made herself comfortable on the couch once again while Stephanie was writing the results of her blood pressure down.

"So, you having any visitors today?" Stephanie asked and the woman smiled brightly.

"My son's in Charming, so he might come," she told and Stephanie smiled.

The old woman didn't get that much visitors and since her only son lived in Tacoma, he couldn't be with his mother as much as he wanted. But she had told Stephanie that anytime he came down to Charming for business, he would always come by. She had met David a fair few times and got along with him pretty well.

First time, she nearly pissed herself. He was very intimidating, standing a little over six foot tall to her short 5 ft 3, lots of tattoos, a leather vest with a reaper on it and an angry looking face. Second time she took a breath and forgot the scariness as soon as he walked into his mothers room, a smile on his face.

After that she found out that as long as you acted normal around him, he responded normally as well.

"That's great! You haven't seen him in a while," Stephanie said, making sure her stuff was cleaned up, and went to sit next to the old woman for a few minutes.

"Yeah, he's been wanting to transfer to charming, but so far, nothing yet," Stephanie knew she was talking about the motorcycle club her son was in, Sons of Anarchy.

Stephanie had never rode on a bike, didn't really want to either. It looked scary and she was afraid there would be a crash. Although it also looked kind of cool.

"If he has his way, he'll be around a bit more soon," Rosa went on.

"I'm sure you'd like that," Stephanie said smiling and the woman nodded.

"It would be nice, I don't see him a whole lot and I'm getting at that age where I'm aware that I need to treasure every moment with him," she said, looking at a picture of her son and late husband on her coffee table.

"Well, I'll send him over as soon as I see him, okay," Stephanie told her "and I'll be right back with something for the pain."

"Okay, thank you, dear," she said and went back to her book.

Stephanie made sure Rosa had a painkiller and she went to take some more blood pressures and sugar levels from a few other people.

* * *

It was a couple hours later and Stephanie was completing paperwork when her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" she asked and listened to the answer

"Finally, I've only been waiting for you to call me back for three weeks!" Stephanie said, a little angry.

"Yeah, I really don't care, you just tell your wonderful fiancé that he's three months behind on his child-support," she said and closed her phone.

"God damn asshole!" Stephanie grumbled

"You okay?" a deep, gravely voice asked.

Stephanie turned around to see the son of Mrs Labrava, staring at her with his deep brown eyes. God damn he looked so good.

"Oh, hi David, no, tell me, why are all men such bastards?" Stephanie asked

"We are?" he asked and he smirked a little.

"Yes, in fact, if it wasn't for sperm and heavy lifting, you'd all be useless," David just kept smirking.

"My mom in her room?" he asked and Stephanie smiled slightly.

"Yeah, but the doctor is with her, you should probably wait a few minutes," Stephanie told him and looked how a flicker of worry flamed up in his eyes.

"What happened? She okay?" he asked.

"It's probably nothing, she fell out of bed this morning, hurt her leg, a colleague of mine called the doctor, just in case" Stephanie explained and saw him visibly relax.

"Mom!" a familiar voice yelled and both of the adults turned around to see were the noise came from.

Stephanie's nine year old son came running into the nurses station. When Stephanie couldn't find a babysitter, he came here after school to make his homework. Like today, since it was Wednesday and he only had half a day of school. He never got in the way and sometimes she would find him in a deep conversation with some of the people that lived here. They liked that, talking, and Dean seemed to truly like the conversations, which was impressive for his age.

"There's my man," Stephanie said, chipper and wrapped her arms around her baby boy who leaned in for a hug.

"Hey Hap!" the young boy said excited.

"What up, little man?" Happy asked and the two males gave each other a fist bump.

Stephanie's son, Dean was the spitting image of his mother, but instead of having her brown eyes, he had his fathers, her ex's, eyes, a forest green.

Dean had been worshipping Happy ever since he first met the biker, following him around whenever they both happened to be there at the same time. Happy didn't like it at first, but since the boy didn't give up, he got used to it.

"How was school?" Stephanie asked and Dean shrugged.

"It was okay, lots of homework though," the fifth grader told his mom.

"Better get started then," Stephanie pointed to an empty table and the boy nodded.

The boy seemed to be deep in though about something while taking his stuff out of his backpack.

"Hey Hap, you know anything about history?" the boy asked and Happy shrugged.

"History of motorcycles, sure," the biker answered.

"Yeah, I didn't think so," the boy sighed.

"What's the problem?" Stephanie asked.

"We have to write a report on World War II," Dean told her with a sour look, he had never liked history.

"Well, you're in a place were more then half of the people are over 80," Happy told him and the boy looked confused.

"So?" he asked.

"So, who better to ask about WWII then people who have lived it?" Happy asked and the boy's face lit up.

"You're a genius!" he said happily while taking his stuff under his arm and started walking out the station.

"Just remember that some people don't want to talk about it, so don't push, okay," Stephanie warned him and Dean nodded, still walking.

"That was a good idea, I don't know a lot about it either, it would have been a nightmare to help him with that" Stephanie said honestly.

"So, you were gonna tell me why all men are bastards," Happy changed the topic.

"Well, not all men I guess, just my asshole of an ex."

"He's been skipping his payments again?" Happy asked and Stephanie nodded.

It had happened before, and Happy just happened to be there when her ex came in and started yelling at her about it.

"Oh well, if he don't pay up soon, give me a call and I'll set him straight" he said with a mean grin and Stephanie just knew that 'setting him straight' would not involve talking about rainbows and puppy's.

"Ah ms Sommers, I was looking for you," the doctor that had been in with mrs Labrava called her and Stephanie got up from her chair.

"Dr Mann," she greeted him with a handshake. Dr Mann was a older man with hair that was starting to go gray.

"Mrs Labrava will be fine, I don't think anything is broken but I want to order some x-ray's just in case," he said and she nodded, scribbling down a note that said to make an appointment for that.

"Until then, a lot of rest and some painkillers will do her good," the doctor started to write some stuff down on his papers.

"No more then three a day, after every meal" he reminded her and she nodded again.

"So, make an appointment with my office and I will see you later," He put some papers down for her, a prescription for painkillers and some other stuff.

"Have a nice day," the doctor said and he was gone before she could blink.

"Seriously, I have no idea what my mom likes 'bout that doctor," Happy growled.

"Me neither, honestly, maybe because he's really fast?" Stephanie shrugged. Dr Mann was very fast in checking the patients which a lot of people appreciated, but because of the fastness, he usually missed something or another.

"I'm gonna check up on mom, see you when I leave," Happy said and she nodded.

Happy left and Stephanie was once again left with more paperwork, God, she would do great in admin if she didn't…well, hate paperwork as much as she did.

* * *

Just another thing, Ive got no clue if WW2 is covered in fifth grade, if not, oh well..deal with my madness.

Hope you liked it, let me know what you think!


End file.
